Beauty and the Beast
by Werewriter2020
Summary: Set in 2024. It's the same old story, only in modern times. Belle meets Beast and they somehow fall in love. I've also put in some new things and characteristics. It'll have the most of the same characters. Please don't judge, seeing as this is my first fanfic ever.
1. Poor Provincial Town

Papa and I were taking a walk in the countryside. We were just celebrating his birthday and we had a wonderful dinner.

"Come on Papa. Let's go home." We went home and I went up to my room. I stood just looking at my surroundings. The outside decepted people. Inside it was quite modern. Granite counter tops in the kitchen, metal non-stick pans for cooking and baking, and carpeted stairs. Upstairs there were five doors. My bedroom was on my right and closest to me, another my papa's bedroom on the left and closest to me, I had a library in the door farthest down to the right, my papa had a office for his work furthest down on the left, and the last door was a guest bedroom at the end of the hallway. I went into my bedroom and looked out the window, and saw a beautiful sunset. I pulled the curtains closed and got dressed for bed. Once I was ready for bed I got into the bed there and I fell asleep instantly. I was awakened by the sunlight filtering through the curtains. I got up and got dressed for the day. I trudged downstairs to find Papa eating a piece of toast with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Good morning," I grumbled still not fully awake.

"Belle, would you go into the village and see if there is anything in the mail?" Papa asked me. I sighed. It's 2022 and people still didn't want waste the gas it took to drive out two miles and back to deliver mail.

"Sure. I'm going to get breakfast while I'm there."

"Please take the bike when you go."

"But Papa, the hoverboard will be so much faster."

"Please for the environment."

"Fine. Whatever, but next time I'm taking the hoverboard." I grabbed my backpack and helmet and headed into the garage. I grabbed my bike and bike lock and headed towards the village.

"Please take the bike when you go."

"But Papa, the hoverboard will be so much faster."

"Please for the environment."

"Fine. Whatever, but next time I'm taking the hoverboard." I grabbed my backpack and helmet and headed into the garage. I grabbed my bike and bike lock and headed towards the village. It took nearly twenty minutes to get to the edge of the village. It took ten minutes from the edge of the village to get to the mail office. I dropped my bike outside and ran inside. Once there they pointed to a huge bundle of envelopes and a brown package with my name on it. I grabbed them and put them in my backpack. I hurried towards the window and looked around. 'Good, Gaston is not around yet. I think I can make Dana's.' I hurried outside and picked up my bike and started to get up on it when I heard a raucous noise coming from my right. I turned left and pedaled away. 'Hopefully Gaston and his goons didn't see me.' I thought as I took another left to circle back around and avoid the noise. Gaston, to most girls, was the hottest boy in town. Brown hair, a muscled body, athlete all-star, and a smile that would probably make you melt on the inside. I was one of those people who didn't care much about him. Here are some reasons why. One: he is the most stuck up person ever, two: he's got enough people swooning over him, three: he is a spoiled rotten little brat. Plus he's been chasing me since the first time I came into the village. And the villagers mutual feeling of disgust for me didn't help either. It got stronger as I pedaled through the crowd.

"There she goes!" I heard Antonio yell. I sighed and pedaled harder. 'Unless they have their hoverboards, I think I can make it.' I thought. Then I heard a whir behind me. I sighed and thought 'If I can't outrun them then I am going to have to out think them.' I took a hard left, and heard voices ahead of me. It was Gaston and Ramone. I groaned inwardly. I walked right into their trap. Now I think I'll have to break Gaston's little heart as kindly as I could. I rolled to a stop, and right in front of me was Gaston.

"Hey beautiful," Gaston flirted with me. Ugh, lust was rolling off him in waves. Other's feelings came pouring into me. I just shut them out, keeping their feelings private.

"Gaston, I don't need your petty compliments," I snapped back.

"Whoa, I wasn't asking for a fight."

"Well, most girls swoon if you flash them a smile. On the other hand I'll probably punch you. Now leave me alone." Trying to remember my manners.

"She a snappy girl, Gaston!" Doug yelled from the back.

"Leave us alone, Doug. Right now it is just between me and her." Gaston said back moving closer to me. To close for comfort.

"Well Gaston, you spoiled rotten brat, you are just going to have to bandage your wounds elsewhere. I have places to go to and work to do."

"Come on Belle. Take a break from those books of yours. Plus you have better things to worry about. Like me."

"I'm sorry, Gaston, but I don't really want to spend any time with you," I said, "Now if you'll please excuse me I have to get to my breakfast." After that I slid onto my bike seat and pedaled away from Gaston. I arrived at Dana's bakery, locked by bike to the bike port outside, went in, and sat down in an empty spot in a corner. Dana came over.

"Anything happen on the way here?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, Gaston asked to spend some time with him. Told me to get my head out of the books and focus on something 'more grounded'."

"Like him?"

"Yup. Anyway, I would like the usual please."

"Two pieces of bacon, one pancake, and two eggs on thirteen please!" I heard Dana yell once she was in the kitchen. Five minutes later I had a plate of bacon, eggs, and a pancake. I waved over a waiter and asked for a mug of hot chocolate. I started eating. A couple minutes later I got that drink I asked for. I finished and payed for the food and left. I swear Gaston must have a cheer squad on his side because he came strutting down the sidewalk.

I got up on my bike, ignored Gaston's calls, and pedaled towards home. Once I got home I went through the house, put the mail on the table, along with the package; I hung my backpack up on a hook near the front door, and exited through the back door. I fed the animals and saddled Starfire for a ride. I rode her to a hill about a mile from my house. I tied her to a tree then sat down next to her. Starfire was my only friend. I can tell her anything, and she'll know what to do at the right moments. She cuddle me if I am feeling sad and neigh when I yell out in anger, not because I scared her but because she sensed my anxiety.

"Gaston is such a little brat. He thinks he is so much more important than my own wishes. He is a hot headed, spoiled, blown up jerk. I really want him to stop bothering me." I was about to say something else when my phone vibrated. It was Papa. He needed me at the house real quick. I untied Starfire and galloped her all the way home. I led her to her stall and took care of her.

"I need to take Starfire to the convention tomorrow. So she needs her rest. Please help me with lunch?"

"Sure, what are we having?"

"The same as yesterday."

"I am done having turkey sandwiches for lunch. We are going to have mac and cheese. Nothing more nothing less. Except for milk."

"Fine make it then." Then he left me alone. I made lunch and ate my part and brought the rest up to him. I went back downstairs and grabbed the package. I went upstairs and then went into my library. I opened the package and inside the package was 'The Helper', and the first two books of Curtis Jobling's 'Wereworld'. I set them down thinking that I would shelve later. Then I picked up the 'The Rainmaker' and sighed. I just couldn't get into that book. I set Rainmaker down and grabbed 'The Helper' before plopping down into the armchair in there and started reading it. About halfway through the book, I stopped reading and stretched. I went into the hallway and I went downstairs to find I missed my supper. I ate some cheese and an apple. Then I went to my room and got ready to sleep. I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I knew I fell asleep thinking about how lonely my life was.


	2. Adventure is Somewhere

Guest: I admit, my grammar is off. I also admit to not have anyone proofreading this thing. Thank you for bringing that to my attention.

ImagineATale: Thank you for giving me an example on my grammar and for the arrow towards finding a beta. I have not found one yet, but I hope to in the future. And no offense taken, I'm a new writer, I need it.

arwenishtar: YES! LONG LIVE BOOKS! I honestly didn't know that the book shipping was a thing. All the books I get are hand me downs, my library was giving something away, or I got them as gifts. As for the Belle for being aggressive, she may be a bit OOC, but I try to give her a feminist vibe as well. I'll work on keeping her dad and Belle close, maybe in the conclusion or something like that. Thanks for all that.

ThisUserOverHere: Thanks for your comment. This one story is the beginning for so many more to come. I hope I keep the potential going.

hifield: Thank you for encouraging me to continue. I am honestly scared out of mind about this. First story and all. I hope that you continue to like this version.

The next morning I woke up early to pack lunch for Papa.

"Good morning Belle," Papa said coming downstairs.

"Mornin'. Hopefully turkey and cheese sandwich is enough."

"Please add an apple and a water bottle."

"Papa are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Belle I need you here to take care of the animals. Now please go saddle Starfire."

"Okay." I went to saddle Starfire and she was soon ready for travel. Papa came out and got into the saddle. He said his goodbyes and I said mine. Then he was on his way. I went up to the library and sat in the chair with 'The Helper'. I turned on a motion sensor so I could tell if someone was at the front or back door. Two hours later it went off. I went downstairs. Someone was knocking on the front door. I looked out the peephole and found Gaston peering through it. I opened the door, albeit reluctantly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To fulfill your dreams," he answered forcing his way in.

"What do you know about my dreams?"

"Everything. Like marrying someone who loves you dearly."

"In your own dreams. If it were my dreams I would have gone to you long ago. My dreams are a nice quiet life without a obnoxious man trying to get me to marry him."

"Come on, Belle, you know you want me."

"Why would I want you?"

"Here I'll explain your dreams, and then you'll see how much we are meant to be together." Didn't I just tell him what my dreams were?

"Gaston, you don't have to do that."

"Here we go. Imagine this, a rustic log cabin, with servants and butlers, the cooks preparing our next meal with my little wife massaging my feet. And the little ones will playing on the dogs. We'll have five or six."

"Dogs?" I asked nervously.

"No Belle strapping young boys, like me. Who do you think that little wife is, Belle?" Gaston pushed me against the door. Again, he was getting to close for comfort. I then remembered that this door swings outward. I started feeling around for the doorknob.

"I don't know who Gaston."

"You Belle. So will it be 'Yes' or 'Oh Yes!' "

"I don't know what to say Gaston."

"Say you'll marry me."

"Gaston I'm not flattered, and I just don't want you." And with that I opened the door and he stumbled down the stairs, banging his head on the edge of his hoverboard and then fell into a mud puddle. I went back to take care of the animals.

"Can't believe it, that boorish, brainless dummy asked me to marry him. I want to go out there and do something with myself. But I can't because I have to take care my papa, and" I took a big breath and was about to go on when I heard a very faint neigh. I looked towards the sound and saw a horse galloping over a hill about two miles away. Once it got closer I recognized the horse. It was Starfire and there was no Papa on her back. When she arrived at the house I was ready for travel. I had a messenger bag filled with a water filter, a water bottle, bread, pork jerky with Cajun seasoning, my phone, a first aid kit, an extra cloak, and my kindle. I dressed myself in some worn leather boots, leggings, and a t-shirt. I sent an email to Dana asking her to take care of the animals and the house. I let Starfire calm down a bit, drink, eat, and rest for ten minutes before I got on her back. I let her lead the way to where she last saw Papa. After about an hour we arrived at the gate of a big, dark, gloomy, and old castle. I went inside gates the and found Papa's hat on the ground.

I picked it up and looked at the castle. Somewhere in there was Papa. I tied Starfire to a sturdy tree. I went to the front doors and knocked. When nobody answered I went in. Inside was pretty modern.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called out.


	3. This is home?

I just thought, why not? Why not give them two chapters? So here you go.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called out. I thought I heard voices from one room, but no one was there. It was the kitchen and there was only an antique clock. Across the room a saw flickering light disappear behind a door. I went after the light.

"Hello? Can you please tell me where I am?" I asked chasing the light, as it went up some spiraling stairs. But when I caught up to it nobody was there and the only object was a candlestick with candles burning in it. As I continued forward I felt like I was being watched. Then I heard my name being called. It was Papa. I ran over to the door grabbing a torch on the way. I was surprised to find a torch here, I mean, who uses torches today?

"Papa is that really you?" I said relieved to find that he was alive. I reached one hand through a little doggie door at the bottom, feeling his hands. His hands were ice cold and fear was rolling off of him in waves.

"Belle you need to get away from here," Papa said worry in his voice, "Before the monster comes."

"Papa, your hands are as cold as ice. You are sick. Who did this to you?"

"Belle get out of here, now."

"Not without you. I'm going to get you out of here. Whoever put you here has no regard for fellow humans." I felt a rush of anger, then I felt something take my shoulder, and turn me around, making me drop the torch. The torch went out and the only light was a skylight with the moon filtering light in. "Whoever you are let my papa go."

"Never he has trespassed. He is now my prisoner," a deep rough voice answered. It's voice intrigued me for some reason, I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"There must be something I can do."

"There is nothing you can do."

"Can I do anything to get him out?"

"I said there is nothing you can do."

"Why do you have to be cruel like this? Can't you see that he is sick?"

"Take her out of here." I heard metal creaking. Afraid for my papa, a ridiculous thought came into my head.

"Wait!" I yelled, " if he can't go back with me, let him go back. Alone." I tried to see who the captor was. All I could see was a huge hulking shadow, mistrust, deep hatred, and longing for something were coming off of this person. The creaking metal stopped.

"You will stay here for him?" surprise evident in it's voice.

"Belle! No don't do this! The animals back home need you!" Papa shouted. I looked at him.

"If you are going to live keep quiet." I turned back towards the shadow. "I will take his place." I could see him skirting the ring of light.

"Only if you stay here forever." Forever? Talk about unfair.

"Come into the light." I could sense he hesitated then he did. What I saw made me involuntarily gasp. He had the mane of a lion, the beard and head of a buffalo, the brow of a gorilla, the tusks of a wild boar, the body of a bear, legs and tail of a wolf, and intense blue human eyes. He had dark pants that were ripped at the bottom and a maroon cape that barely brushed the floor when he stood up tall. I don't know how I knew what the parts of his body were, I just knew. Then he stood up to his full height. I looked at him with criticizing eyes, taking in his body build and possible weak points. He was a sight to look upon and fear.

"Yes," I gasped, falling down to my knees, only then realizing that my body was responding to him. Only not in the way I want it to. Making me look like a weak willed fool.

"Done." The beast rushed past me and unlocked the door. My dad was shoved towards me, then lifted up, and taken away from me. I reached after him, no words escaping my throat. I went into the room my father was in. There was a cot on the left side of the room and on the other was a bucket. I sat down on the cot, pulled my knees to my chest, and let the tears flow. I just sat there, crying, rocking back and forth. Another thought, I nearly never cry. A minute later I heard a few voices arguing and then a low growl. I kept where I was and kept rocking back and forth. I soon heard that monster come into the room. I lifted my tear stained face.

"I am never going to see him again and I didn't get to say goodbye." I put my head back down.

"Follow me to your room," he muttered. I lifted my head.

"What?"

"Do you want to sleep in here?"

"No."

"Then follow me." And with that he turned around. I got up and stumbled after him. We went down the stairs and through the kitchen. Then we took a left and went up two sets of stairs.

"What should I call you?" I asked looking at him.

"Huh?" he said obviously not hearing what I said.

"What should I call you? Like a name?"

"What do I look like to you?"

"I don't know."

"A monster? Is that what you were going to say?"

"No, something a little softer. Beast."

"Suits my appearance. What's your name?"

"Belle."

"Belle?"

"Yep." We walked down a hallway.

"You can go anywhere except the the West Wing."

"Why? What's there?"

"Just don't go there," he turned around and growled putting his hand around my neck and lifting me up. I grabbed his arm trying to breath. I started mouthing 'Please don't kill me.' After about ten seconds of him with his hand around my neck, I started seeing black spots, and then he set me down. I fell down to my knees and started taking in gulps of fresh air. I looked up at him, fear laced into my facial expression. He started towards me and I backed up. He bent down and reached a paw out.

"Don't touch me," I said staring at his hands. He drew his paw back, and sighed, looking way, feeling downcast. He opened a door and motioned me in. I went in. I heard a whisper. I turned around and the candlestick in his hand was whispering to him. Beast looked at me, and said, "And you are to come down to dinner. That is not a request." Then he slammed the door and I was alone in the room.


	4. Meeting the Castle

This is late in the updating. I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome, too, please?

I put my back on the door and talked to myself saying, "Come on, Belle, you can hold it in. You can do this Belle." I kept whispering to myself. For the second time that day, I was about to cry.

"It's okay to cry," I heard a lady's voice say.

"Who's there?" I called out a little scared. I felt along the walls for a light switch. I found it and I flicked it on. Once on I saw the room for the first time. There was a four poster bed with a canopy, another door, a dresser, and a desk with a lamp and writing utensils on it. But no person. Odd.

"Who's there?" I called out, again.

"Just me over here. The dresser. You might want to come over here and pick out some proper attire for dinner," the bottom drawer, moved with the words I was hearing. I focused on my empathy and felt feelings of pity and friendliness coming from the dresser.

"You can speak?" I asked.

"Yes, I know, it's supposed to be impossible, but here I am."

"What's your name?"

"Madame de la Grande Bouche, now let's see about what you should wear."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to eat right now. I ate before I came and I honestly have lost my appetite."

"But you must."

"He might be your master but he isn't mine."

"But the Master will be angry."

"And that I will face." I heard a knock at the door, I walked towards the door and opened it. I looked around, and seeing nothing, I started closing the door.

"Excuse me. Down here," a man's voice said. I looked down and there is the antique clock that I saw in the kitchen.

"I'm assuming that you are under the same condition as Madame de la Grande Bouche?"

"Just call me Madame!" Madame said in the background.

"You assume correctly. I'm Cogsworth, and dinner is ready."

"Tell him I'm not coming down."

"You are telling me that you won't be coming down and you are not eating and that I'm going to have to tell him. Do you know what type of nightmare that is?"

"I know I'm asking you a lot, but I know you have the courage to do it." His "mustache" started winding up, must be nervousness.

"Fine. But be warned, the Master will be mad."

"Like I said to Madame, I will face it. Go now and make it quick." I saw Cogsworth go to the end of the hallway and down the stairs. I closed the door and let out a sigh. I took my bag off and dumped the contents on the bed. I opened the other door in the room to find that it was a bathroom with a vanity, a door, a bathtub, a toilet, and a shower stall. I went back to the bed and grabbed the water filter, the first aid kit, and the little black bag. I put all three on the vanity. Coming out of the bathroom door, I heard a big roar and a lot of shouts. I went about as if I hadn't heard anything. Seconds later I heard heavy footsteps and after that big pounds on the door. I thought the door would break from the force of them.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" I heard Beast yell.

"I've lost my appetite!" I yelled back.

"Come out or I will break into the room!"

"You wouldn't dare to try!" After I yelled that I heard urgent whispers, then Beast say 'How am I going to get her out?'

"You know I can hear some of it!" I yelled.

"Let me try this again. Would come down to dinner, please?" Beast asked in a little softer voice.

"No."

"Well you can't stay in there forever!"

"I can if I want to!"

"Well, go ahead and STAY!" he yelled with that last word coming out as a roar. Stomps were heard and I then heard a door slam shut. I went and sat on the bed.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Madame asked a few minutes later.

"I don't know what to think. I mean ugh. Do you promise to keep a secret?"

"Sure." Then I got a feeling. A feeling that someone was watching us. I didn't want to say what I feel about Beast with someone watching me. Well, someone besides Madame.

"Someone is watching us. I can feel it."

"Feel what?" I got down on my hands and feet looking under the bed.

"I feel like someone is watching us. But who and how?"

"So what is the secret?"

"I don't feel comfortable telling you while that person is watching us. Do you have any idea of who might be watching us?"

"I don't know who, but what do you think about the Master?"

"You don't have to call him Master all the time."

"I have to. All of us in here except you are under his employment and we can't really leave."

"Well, I'm sorry, but if he can't control his temper, what can he control?"

"Just give him a chance."

"Did he give my papa a chance? Did he give an explanation of what was there in the West Wing instead of endangering my life. I don't think he deserves one when he didn't give one to me or my papa." Then the feeling of someone watching us left me.

"They stopped watching us."

"Who?"

"The person watching us." Madame's feelings started to become overwhelming. I pushed my empathy down.

"Well, why don't you forget about it and go to sleep."

"I think I'll try and get settled into this room."

"Okay." That's the last I heard of her as I went around the room putting my stuff in places that seemed that were meant for them. I put my phone on the desk along with my kindle. The extra cloak, I folded up and went quietly over to Madame. I started opening a drawer when I heard her sigh. I quickly shut it and looked around for another place to put it. There was a hook by the door. I hung it there. I took care of the rest of the stuff I had brought, putting them in places I thought was right for them. I then sat on the bed, and let out a big sigh.


End file.
